1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link connecting structure of an operating pedal device for a vehicle, and particularly relates to a link connecting structure that can be constructed with a small number of components at low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known operating pedal device for a vehicle comprises (a) an operating pedal that is pivotally mounted about a first axis and is operated to be depressed by a driver, and (b) a pivot member that is pivotally mounted about a second axis parallel to the first axis and is connected to the operating pedal through a connecting link to mechanically pivot about the second axis in accordance with the depressing operation of the operating pedal. In such an operating pedal device for a vehicle, as (c) a link connecting mechanism that pivotably connects the connecting link relative to the operating pedal and to the pivot member a link connecting structure is sometimes used. Such link connecting structure includes a connecting pin used for at least one of the connections of the connecting link to the operating pedal and to the pivot member. The connecting pin has a large-diameter head and a cylindrical shaft that passes through the connecting link and the operating pedal or the pivot member. In such a connecting pin, the shaft has a disengagement-preventing portion formed at the tip portion thereof which prevents the connecting pin from disengaging to the large-diameter head side. Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2002-283976) and Patent Document 2 (JP-A-11-115690 describe examples of such operating pedal devices for a vehicle, to which an E ring or a β pin is applied as the disengagement-preventing portion. Further, Patent Document 3 (JP-U-01-123727) describes a connecting structure of a supporting portion for pivotally attaching an operating pedal for a vehicle to a bracket. According to the disclosed technique, the tip portion of the supporting pin is caulked and integrally fixed to the bracket.
However, means that use the E ring or the β pin as the disengagement-preventing portion, as descried in Patent Documents 1 and 2, require a larger number of components. In addition, a slot for applying the E ring or a hole to allow the β pin to pass therethrough has to be formed in the shaft of the connecting pin, which results in a higher manufacturing cost. Further, application of such an E ring or a β pin can hardly be automated, and they have been installed manually. This further increases the manufacturing cost.
Meanwhile, caulking as described in Patent Document 3 may possibly be applied to prevent the connecting pin from disengaging. However, caulking is generally a technique of upset forging leaving no space, and therefore, in order to make a connection in a relatively pivotable manner, it is necessary to use a stepped connecting pin or interpose a collar. Thus, in terms of decreasing the number of components or reducing the manufacturing cost, sufficient effects cannot necessarily be obtained.
The invention was accomplished against the above background. An object thereof is to allow a link connecting structure of an operating pedal device for a vehicle, in which a plurality of components are connected in a relatively pivotable manner by a connecting pin, to be constructed with a small number of components at low cost.